


Sam Needs ALL the Brain Bleach Ever

by pherryt



Series: Tales From a Candy Store [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Apartment hunting, Dean and Cas fuck like bunnies, M/M, Sam is fed up, Switch Cas, Switch Dean, not canon, stoner!Cas, switch!cas, switch!dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 08:48:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11204541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pherryt/pseuds/pherryt
Summary: Prompt from: All Things Destiel and Cockles 18+"Sam insists on getting his own place because he feels that Dean and Cas need their own space (and he's tired of walking in on them in compromising positions)."





	Sam Needs ALL the Brain Bleach Ever

**Author's Note:**

> So I had a little laugh when I got this prompt because I had JUST promised myself I'd stop doing this to Sam. (Poor guy has gotten a bit of abuse for the sake of a plot)
> 
> There's nothing really too 'explicit' here, but Sam does catch them in the act several times, and i make it clear whats going on, so i decided to use the explicit tag just in case. if you think that's overkill, let me know.

Growing up on the road with only Dean and his father for company, never having his own privacy, everyone up in everyone else’s business at all times, Sam should have been _jonesing_ to get away after their father died, after he and Dean were finally at a point where they could have settled down.

Yet, never having anybody else he could depend on the same way he could depend on Dean, Sam found he was reluctant to leave. And he didn’t regret the decision to stick close to his brother, the only family he had. The only one, no matter what happened, that always came back.

Sam never imagined there would come a time when this would change.

But that was before Cas.

Cas, the free love, hippie stoner who dreamed of keeping a bee farm or whatever it was called. He had no sense of boundaries. No shame or modesty.

And he seemed to be perpetually horny.

“Oh god, oh god, fuck, right there, yeah…harder….” Dean’s whine penetrated the wall of their small apartment, the bed banging harshly, rhythmically, against the opposite wall.

Moving their beds so they didn’t share a wall hadn’t made a difference. Putting on headphones hadn’t made a difference. Dean was just that fucking loud.

Sam groaned and settled in for another sleepless night.

When he came home from classes the next afternoon, an early day because one of the teachers had a family emergency, he screamed. His books dropped from his numb fingers as he watched Dean pound into Cas across the kitchen table, Cas’s loose, homespun cloth pants puddled at his feet as he bent over the table, stretching across and gripping the other end tightly, eyes closed and moaning wantonly.

“Mmm…Deaaaaan, yes….so big…”

Sam’s scream went unheard by his brother and his brother’s lover. Sam kicked his books in his haste to turn around and stumble right back out the door.

Obviously, his brother had missed the text warning him that Sam was coming back early.

That weekend, they had a movie night – something Dean had insisted on. One night a week when the brothers and their significant others – though Sam didn’t have one of those currently – could spend quality time together, no matter how busy their lives got.

It was a good deal.

Except the fact that this time, Sam had fallen asleep during the movie – it had been a looooong week – and when he groggily woke up a couple hours later, it was to the grunts and wet, slapping sounds of flesh on flesh. To the sight of Dean riding Cas, both of them still partially clothed but naked where it counted, Dean’s head thrown back in ecstasy and pot smoke wreathing around Cas’s head, a dopey all-too-pleased-with-himself grin on his face.

Sam whimpered and made like an ostrich, burying his head in the couch. There was no way past them without risking _touching_ them, and while he didn’t care what gender anyone was, there was no way he was getting drawn into their bedroom games.

Except, he kind of already was, wasn’t he?

The next morning, he sat at the kitchen table (sterilized, thank you very much), staring blearily at the housing section of the paper, a pad of paper with notes and comparisons next to him and a steaming hot cup of coffee at his elbow.

It was his 6th one.

Dean and Cas had kept him up all night and he had a shift in an hour. Sam sighed, dragging his fingers through his shaggy hair.

It wasn’t like he _wanted_ to live on his own. Hell, while he was in school, it’d be a hell of a lot easier on him financially if he didn’t. But he couldn’t _take_ it anymore. And talking to Dean and Cas had gotten him absolutely nowhere.

But if he left, it’d be the first time he’d lived on his own _ever._ The first time he’d been away from his brother for more than a couple of days at a time. The first time in his very own space. Sam didn’t think he even had enough to _fill_ any of the places he’d been looking at.

He stared at the most optimal choice he’d found. A studio apartment above a candy store for 600 a month, heat and hot water included. It was super cheap and he couldn’t help but wonder what must be wrong with it.

“Oh, fuck yeah, you’re so fuckin’ tight for me, Cas…ooooooh, fuuuuuck….” Dean’s moans wafted down the hall and Sam dropped his head to the table and started banging his head.

Fuck this.

Candy store it was.


End file.
